Haunted
by TheRealPrimroseEverdeen
Summary: Plutarch and Haymitch think of a way to bring back the hijacked Peeta using Prim's idea of reverse hijacking. They call Katniss down to Peeta's hospital room or cell as Prim likes to call it and play an old song from before the Dark Days-Haunted by Taylor Swift. Peeta and Katniss' thoughts during the song. Will this form of therapy be the cure to Peeta's hijacking?Song starts@ ch4
1. Chapter 1

**_Katniss POV_**

* * *

"Hey Katniss do you have a second?" Prim asks as she's walking out of the hospital.

"Of course, what's up Little Duck?" I say ruffling her hair affectionately. She laughs at the reminder of my nickname for her.

"Well you know how I came up with the reverse hijacking for Peeta?" She says shyly looking at the floor. How could I not know. My brilliant Little Duck is not only being trained as a doctor but also came up with a way to get Peeta back both at the tender age of thirteen.

"Of course I do how could I forget? My sister's a genius!" I shout and she blushes. I notice Gale staring at us or me rather from across the hall. For some reason this annoys me. Can't he mind his own business.

"Well Plutarch and Haymitch thought of a way to do it and we're needed in Peeta's ce-hospital room." Says Prim. I laugh a little at her spot on description of Peeta's living arrangement.

"What are they gonna do?" I ask.

"I don't know. All they told me was they had an idea that involves music from before the Dark Days and to bring you there." She admits. Someone comes up behind me and is met with an irritated look from Prim.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go see the deranged Capitol mutt who's trying to kill your sister." Says a voice I would know anywhere. Gale.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. I know It's short but trust me the chapter's will get longer and better. I don't really have an updating schedule but I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Because I Love Him

_**Katniss POV**_

* * *

The first thing I feel is rage. Pure hot, vision going red rage. All I want to do is punch that triumphant smirk right off his face. But I don't. Not yet at least.

"What did you just call him" I ask, my voice deadly calm. Out of the corner of my eye I see Prim seething her small hands curled into fists giving Gale a death glare. It's quite scary honestly. Gale smirks smugly.

"You heard me I called _it_ a deranged Capitol mutt that's trying to kill you." He says. This time I do smack him-hard across the face, making sure to leave a mark. Then my sweet sister who wouldn't hurt a fly does something  
that shocks me.

"Hey Gale guess what?" she says sweetly. Gale kneels down to her height and smiles at her.

"What Prim?" He asks. Her expression goes from sweet little girl to deadly vicious in a second.

"Never call Peeta a deranged Capitol mutt or it!" She hisses then smacks him with so much strength I'm surprised he wasn't knocked into a wall. She then immediately goes back to her normal sweet self.

"Now we don't wanna keep Plutarch and Haymitch waiting do we?" She says then proceeds to skip down the hall singing a sweet tune to herself. I laugh then walk after her while Gale just stares in shock then runs to keep up with us.

* * *

When he catches up to us he matches his pace with mine. Still slightly shocked about Prim he says

"I still can't believe that came out of Prim's mouth."

"I can't believe that came out of your mouth" I retaliate still slightly angry.

"Okay look I'm sorry. It was wrong, but I still have a question." He says. I sigh deciding to forgive him for now. Although I'm still miffed about him referring to Peeta as It.

"Okay shoot." I say. He takes a deep breath as if preparing to get smacked for the third time.

"What if this doesn't work." He asks. I feel a pang in my heart that I've grown way too accustomed to that seems to be connected to all things Peeta these days.

"It will work." I say sharply but firmly "It has to work." I add. He sighs.

"Yeah but what if it doesn't?" He says.

"Then I keep trying until we find something that does work. I'm not giving up on him Gale. I can't give up on him. I-"

"Why Katniss! Why can't you just give up except that he's gone and he's **_never_** coming back?" He shouts.

"He's _**NOT**_ gone Gale he's not. I'm sure of it." I shout back. By now we're right outside Peeta's room.

"Why? Why are you so sure of it?" He shouts.

"Because he wouldn't leave me here. He promised me he'd never leave me!" My voice sounds broken even to me as I'm jolted back in time to the night before the Quarter Quell.

* * *

 _We're lying in my bed, my arms wrapped around him my face in his neck crying brokenly as he holds me tightly._

 _"Shh... you're okay it was just a dream. Your alive and safe and with me. Nothing bad's going to happen to you I won't let it." Peeta whispers not knowing that I wasn't the one to die in the nightmare he was._

 _"You don't understand, I didn't die in my nightmare you did." I weep. His hold tightens as he realizes what I meant. He kisses my forehead soothingly and I'm suddenly overcome with the need to kiss him-a real one. So I decide I will but first want him to promise me something. I sit up._

 _"Peeta?" I say hating how broken I sound._

 _"Yes Katniss?"_

 _"Promise me you'll never leave me." I say. He sighs looking as defeated and broken as I sound._

 _"Katniss," He starts sadly._

 _"Promise me Peeta, please? it's just... I can't lose you and...just promise me?" There must have been something in my expression because suddenly he pulls me to him and says_

 _"I promise Katniss, I promise I'll never leave you." That's when I kiss him._

* * *

"Why Katniss why can't you just let him go? What's holding you back?" Gale shouts. It's than that I finally say what I've wanted to say since God know's when.

"Because I love him!" I shout meaning every word. He looks at me hurt and in shock.

"You what?" Gale says as if daring me not to say it. But It's true and I'm not gonna lie. So I shout back

"I'm in love with Peeta Mellark and have been since the first Games!"

* * *

 _ **So that's the second chapter. What do**_ ** _you think? :) By the way the thing Prim did to Gale my best friend did the exact thing to her ex boyfriend when he broke up with her over text the next day at school. Best part was she didn't even get obviously she didn't call him a deranged mutt although it would've added a nice touch... And the song will probably be the next chapter. Speaking of I wonder if Peeta heard her_**


	3. I'm Not Gonna Just Stop Trying

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games the characters are just my puppets for a little while**_

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

* * *

 ** _"_** You what?" Says Gale his voice low and menacing.

"You heard me Gale. I'll say it as many times as you want it's not going to change a thing. I am in love with the boy behind that door Peeta Mellark and have been since God knows how long." I say then realize that everyone behind that door heard me confess my undying love for Peeta. Wait one of the people inside of the room is Peeta. Under normal circumstances this would be fine but these aren't exactly normal circumstances. He hates me. I take a moment wanting Peeta to hear what I say next because even in his hijacked state he deserves to know the truth.

"And it doesn't even matter that he hates me know and no longer loves me because I love him and I'm gonna bring him back." I shout my voice breaking from unshed tears.

* * *

 _ **Peeta POV**_

"You heard me Gale! I'll say it as many times as you want it's not going to change a thing. I am in love with the boy behind that door Peeta Mellark and have been since God knows how long." The mutt shouts. No not the mutt Katniss. What is she talking about. She hates me Snow told me. But she just said that-lies Peeta she lies, to make you trust her so that she can kill you. She's a threat. But she loves you she tried to save you from Snow and would die for you. She even decided that she would lay down her life for you in the Quarter quell and you did the same. I'm so confused. My mind versus the heart. Which one is telling me the truth? I'm struggling to figure it out when she speaks again this time broken-defeated. And it shatters my heart in a million pieces.

"And it doesn't even matter that he hates me know and no longer loves me because I love him and I'm gonna bring him back." I''m taken aback by this. Even more so when she walks in with Prim and Gale trailing behind her. Her glare goes from Gale to President Coin in a matter of seconds. Prim mirrors her sister's action and for some reason Gale flinches at the sisters actions and Prim has a brief triumphant smirk that immediately goes back to a death glare. I decide to follow in their actions.

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

"What are you doing here?" I ask President Coin. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta and Prim mimicking my action and the three of us are giving the president of thirteen equally scary death glares.

"I don't see why it's a problem, I'm simply here to see Mr. Mellark's progress. Unless you'd like me to leave the room?"She asks as if daring me to challenge her. She really must've underestimated me because she looks shocked when I say

"Yes actually, I would _love_ for you to leave the hospital and not come back here." She give me a sharp glare

"What makes you think you can order me around like that?" She spits at me. Then Peeta speaks up surprising me.

"I believe my wife asked you to leave the room. And it is my treatment so I do get a say in who is allowed in and you Coin have outstayed your welcome and I'm politely telling you now to _leave_ and never come back. Also leave my wife alone. " He says it so menacingly that it sends shivers up my spine.

"Fine" Spits Coin. She then proceeds to stalk out of the room. Peeta smiles at me and I find myself smiling back. Then Haymitch decides to break up the little moment.

"Well now that the witch's gone let's get to the point of this little meeting." He says.

* * *

 **Sorry I know it's short but I promise the actual song will be in either the next chapter or the one after this. Read and Review. Hope you enjoy. :) By the way I'm having a hard time for what I'm gonna do for the next chapter because that's when I'm putting the song in. So just letting you know it will probably be a couple days until the next update. I put it down here because I didn't want to make the whole next chapter an A.N. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and I didn't kidnap Suzanne Collins hoping she would give me the rights. hehe*nervous laughter***

* * *

 _ **Katniss POV**_

* * *

"Before we start I have a question." Says Peeta looking curiously between Prim and Gale. I realize he probably caught Gale's flinch when Prim and I glared at Coin. Plutarch looks slightly confused but motions for Peeta to go on.

"How come when Prim and Katniss glared at Coin Gale got real scared and flinched.? I mean he literally moved as far away form them as possible. Why?" He asks looking at me.

"Well, Prim and I were just about to leave to come here when Gale so _rudely_ interrupted us by saying 'well let's go see the deranged Capitol mutt that tried to kill your sister' to Prim. I got really mad and asked him what he just said. He repeated himself and I slapped him. Then Prim goes up to him and in the sweetest voice you could imagine she says 'Gale guess what' Gale kneeled down to Prim's height and her expression went from sweetest girl in the universe to deadly murderous child and she slapped him really hard." Is all I manage to get out before I bust out laughing.

"Oh wait there's more. Then she goes right back to her normal self and starts skipping down the hallway while singing to herself." I say. By now everyone except for Gale is dying of laughter. When Plutarch finally manages to control his laughter he starts the presentation.

"So as you all know we are gathered here today to celebrate the beginning of Peeta Mellark's therapy-" Plutarch is cut off by Haymitch.

"Your making it sound like a wedding." Plutarch ignores Haymitch.

"Now as I was saying we are here for Peeta's therapy. So we found a few songs from before the Dark Days. We will start by playing the song and then depending on how you react Peeta have Katniss sing it. Our first song is called Haunted and was written and sung by a famous young woman named Taylor Swift. She is no longer alive as this was recorded 200 years ago. Any questions?" He explains. Okay sounds simple enough but I don't understand how this is going to bring him back but right now I'm just hoping for it to work.

"I understand it." I say. Peeta nods in agreement.

"Okay then let's get started. The song starts playing and at first it's just a chilling melody but then a beautiful voice starts to sing and I'm thrown back into a million memories.

 **You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time But I never thought I'd live to see it break.**

My mind flashes back to that day after the first games when I told him it was an act not realizing that it was real, then to more recently when he was first rescued and tried to kill me and I feel my heart break.

 _ **Peeta**_ _ **POV**_

* * *

I can't believe it when I feel the true memories start to come back. Katniss telling me it wasn't real, then I think of the night I was rescued when I tried to kill her. I watch her and she immediately gets a pained look on her face as she looks at me. I long to reach out to her and hold her but I don't because I don't deserve it, I'm the one that hurt her, and put that pain there.

It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake  
 _ **Katniss POV**_

* * *

I hate the look on his face right now. It's become closed off and he won't look be in the eye and I have to fight back a sob. I feel myself slide to the ground. I need him doesn't he understand that. I need his help and love. Coin, there's something not right about her I can't trust her or anyone from thirteen really. I can't even trust Gale as bad as it sounds. Peeta's the only one I can count on and he's closing himself off and it's killing me.

 _ **Peeta POV**_

* * *

 _I_ watch as she slides down and her face crumples and I realize she's breaking.

 _ **Katniss Pov**_

* * *

Holding my breath, won't lose you again

I already lost him when He hit the force field and again when he was taken by the Capitol. I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't lose him again.

 ** _Peeta POV_**

* * *

I watch as a look of firm determination ignites in her beautiful grey eyes. She lifts up her right pinkie and brushes it against mine and I take her pinkie in mine. She relaxes a little.

 _ **Katniss POV**_

* * *

 _ **Somethings made your eyes go cold**_

I think back to the look in his eyes when we got back to District Twelve. They were cold. It had felt as if it was piercing my soul.

 ** _Come on, Come on don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out_**

We can't just end this way, not after everything we've been through. I finally realized I love him and now he might never remember he loves me and I love him so much it hurts.

 _ **Can't breathe whenever your gone Can't turn back now I'm Haunted**_

When he was gone it was the worst pain I'd ever imagined. Most of the time it felt like I couldn't breathe the pain was so unbearable. I vaguely notice tears are starting to stream down my cheeks.

 _ **Peeta POV**_

* * *

She's not going to lose me, not like this. I think back to right after we won the Games. I thought I had her figured out perfectly, then she told me it was fake.

They play the rest of the song and when it's over honestly all I want to do is tell her how much I love her. But it turns out I don't have to because not two seconds later she's flying into my arms crying,

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She asks. I shake my head hugging her.

"Well I love you more than anything in the entire universe." She declares then kisses me. We pull away and I say

"I love you even more than that!" I declare and pull her in for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **So Peeta's therapy works and him and Katniss are together. I really wanted to put the whole song in but I ran out of ideas. This is not the last chapter though...**_


	5. I Told You So

**So I'm having a hard time with ideas so this is gonna be a short chapter of Gale and maybe Prim watching Katniss and Peeta. There will be jealous Gale. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories and the reviews. I try to reply to all of them. I know Gale is a little OOC but that's on purpose. The chapter starts with the reverse hijacking being explained.**

* * *

 ** _Gale Pov_**

"So you're hoping that playing a song is going to bring him back?" I ask in disbelief. The idea is laughable Bread boy is gone and he doesn't love Catnip. I look over at Katniss expecting her to laugh off the old drunk and Capitol oaf. Instead she looks at Peeta her gaze filled with love, longing and hope. It's going to be hard on her when it doesn't work but I'll be there to comfort he and she'll realize she's madly in love with me and not Peeta. Yeah that'll work.

"This can really work? She asks. The old drunk says

"I sure hope so Sweetheart. I was wrong about what I said the night of the Quell announcement. You two deserve each other." Their conversation is so cryptic. What did Haymitch mean. Surely he doesn't mean Catnip and Mellark should be together, he doesn't deserve her she's too good for him and perfect for me. He's from Town he can't love her and she can't love him. _Her mother was from Town and loved her father. She left Town for him._ Shut up. Oh great now I'm hearing voices. It's Mellark's fault.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I almost don't notice they started the song and already Catnip and Mellark are subconsciously gravitating towards each other. I start to say something but Prim shoots me a death glare and I find myself shrinking away from her. Great i'm scared of a little girl. What's next? Puppies? The song continues to play and before I know it they're holding hands. When the song is over Catnip flies into his arms crying. Catnip is in danger! He's going to kill her! I have to stop him. But then Prim starts cheering and clapping and crying.

* * *

 _ **Prim POV**_

Well it's about time they got together.

"I told you so Katniss! I told you he'd come back to you! You just needed to not give up." Her and Peeta laugh and she does something I will remember for the rest of my life.

"I love you Peeta." She says then kisses him. Gale turns to me with an angry but slightly pathetic glare.

"Prim he's gonna kill her."

"No he's not." I say confidently.

"How would you know? He asks his voice laced with anger and disbelief.

"Watch this." I say. As I say this Peeta says

"I love you Katniss." Then pulls her in for another kiss. I laugh at Gale's shocked face then walk out the door to look for Rory, and then go to field medic training.

* * *

 **Don't worry about Prim I'm not gonna kill her off.**


	6. INFORMATION REGARDING A SEQUEL

_**I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF HAUNTED BUT I WILL PROBABLY DO A COMPANION/SEQUEL TO IT. I WOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY BUT THIS ONE IS FOCUSED ON HOW THEY CURED THE HIJACKING. THE NEXT ONE WILL PICK UP RIGHT WHERE THIS ONE LEAVES OF BUT WILL BE MORE FOCUSED ON THE REBELLION AND KATNISS AND PEETA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH EVERYONE ELSE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. THEY MAKE MY DAY. THE ONLY TIME YOU WILL EVER SEE ME MAKE A CHAPTER AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IF THE STORY IS OVER. DJ AJ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER :D YOUR STORY IS REALLY GREAT AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. BY THE WAY I'M ALWAYS VERY NERVOUS TO POST THE STORIES.**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME,**_

 _ **THE REAL PRIMROSE EVERDEEN :)**_


End file.
